Über Liebe und Freundschaft
by EdnaMode
Summary: Ich bin schlecht in Zusammenfassungen... Lukes Gedanken über HanLeia... hmm, findest einfach selbst heraus :


**Über Liebe und Freundschaft**

Lautes Gelächter. Vergnügtes Gekreische.

Der hohe Geräuschpegel, die unterschiedlichen Stimmen dringen nur unterschwellig in meine kleine, verdunkelte Suite, in das kleine, unbequeme Schlafzimmer.

Oh ja, unbequem. Eigentlich komisch, dass mir nie zuvor aufgefallen ist, in welch einer unbequemen, zusammendrückenden Gegend ich schlafe.

Wahrscheinlich war ich zu beschäftigt, in der scheinbar alles umgebenden Euphorie zu baden, um meine rosarote Brille abzusetzen und der harten Realität ins Auge zu blicken.

Vielleicht hätte ich auch einfach auf Han hören sollen, auf seine Ratschläge und nie endenden Erklärungen, dass unser Leben eine einzige Hölle sei.

Aber was hätte ich davon gehabt?

Was habe ich jetzt davon?

Ich sitze auf meinem harten, quietschenden Bett, blicke mit starrendem Blick, leicht benebelt, in das halb gefüllte Weinglas in meinen zitternden Händen, und wünsche, mich hätte es nie gegeben.

Nein, soweit ist es nun letztendlich doch nicht. Immerhin möchte ich nicht anfangen, wie Han zu klingen.

So zynisch kann ich innerhalb der letzten Monate wohl kaum geworden sein.

Auch wenn mein jetziger Zustand in der Tat Han zuzuschreiben ist.

Aber, na ja, egal.

Vielleicht hat es auch gar nicht zu sehr mit Han zu tun, sondern viel mehr mit mir selbst.

Ja, das wird es sein.

Ich bin der Schuldige.

Immerhin war ich derjenige gewesen, der vor lauter Euphorie, vor lauter Blindheit nicht mehr zwischen Wahr und Falsch unterscheiden konnte.

Derjenige, der sich bereits im sicheren, seidenen Ufer gesehen hatte, ohne den Weg dorthin auch nur teilweise überstanden zu haben.

Und nun war ich gesunken, hatte es zuerst gar nicht bemerkt.

Doch dann berührte ich den Grund, erwachte aus meiner törichten Annahme, dem Ziel bereits näher als jeder andere zu sein.

Aber was heißt schon Ziel? Immerhin reden wir hier gerade über die Gefühle eines Menschen.

Die Gefühle einer Frau, die ich, zumindest dachte ich, gewonnen zu haben schien.

Oder nein, zu sagen, ich dachte, wäre übertrieben.

Dafür bin ich in dieser Beziehung doch ganz einfach zu schüchtern.

Letztendlich habe ich es mir aber insgeheim doch gewünscht.

Denn _sie_ hatte seid unserer ersten Begegnung meine Gefühle, meine Zuneigung, ja, vielleicht sogar meine Liebe, alle Male gewonnen.

Und dabei war es zunächst gar nicht mal so verkehrt gewesen, anzunehmen, dass wir beide eines Tages als glückliches Paar enden würden.

Zumindest war ich der Einzige gewesen, den sie nach Alderaan richtig an sich heran gelassen hatte.

Nicht geschäftlich, sondern einfach nur freundschaftlich.

Ich war derjenige, der sie in Zeiten des Trauerns tröstete, sie an schlechten aufmunterte und an anderen Tagen einfach nur ablenkte, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Na ja, natürlich war da immer noch Han gewesen, aber das Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden war noch nie besonders gut gewesen.

Entweder schrieen sie sich mit höchster Lautstärke an oder es herrschte eisige Stille zwischen ihnen.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Streitereien einmal der Anfang einer Freundschaft sein würden.

Klar, Han hätte nie etwas gegen eine hübsche, attraktive Brünette an seiner Seite einzuwenden gehabt, doch von dieser Seite gesehen hätte ihre Freundschaft keine zwei Sekunden lang überlebt.  
Wäre ich darüber glücklich gewesen?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Also blicke ich weiter in die Tiefe meines Glases, die Umrisse des Zimmers vermischen sich vor meinen blauen Augen mit der blutroten Flüssigkeit, sodass eine unwirklich erscheinende rotgraue Farbe entsteht.

Ich schüttle den Kopf, als ich merke, dass sich die Farbe in Spiralen vor mir dreht, ihr eigenes, schwindelerregenes Spiel verfolgt, ohne dass ich darauf einen bewussten Einfluss habe.

Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck des Roséweins, das Glas ist nun nur noch zu ¼ gefüllt.

Als ich versuche aufzustehen, das Bett lässt ein in den Ohren schmerzendes Piepsen ertönen, stolpere ich über Datenkarten, die auf dem Boden verteilt sind, stürze nach vorne und fühle mich wie einer dieser betrunkenen Teenager, die ich früher immer so verachtet habe.

Das Rotgrau ist nun ein dunkles, rauschendes Schwarz, dass meine Sicht erheblich erschwert.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden, den Unterschied dieser neuen kalten Härte mit dem des Bettes kaum bemerkend.

Warum?

Diese Frage formt sich in mein von Nebel durchdrungenes, kaum mehr ansprechbares Gehirn und schallt dort in Form von Worten aus meinen Mund, in die unbequeme, verdunkelte Suite.

„Warum? Warum?"

Ich weiß keine Antwort.

Ich sehe nur Bilder, Ersetzungen für das Schwarz, aber keinesfalls besser zu ertragen.

_Han, Leia und ich vor der großen Feier an diesen Abend._

_Voller Vorfreude blicke ich in Leias große, braune Augen, die Anwesenheit von Han nur ein schwaches Funken, ein leises Klingen, das ich nur noch mit halbem Bewusstsein wahrnehme._

_Ich spüre mein breites Grinsen und bin erleichtert, dass mein eigener Anblick mir erspart bleibt._

_Mein Sichtfeld füllt voll und ganz Leia aus, ihre kleine, schlanke Gestalt in dem roten, seidenen Kleid, die kurzen Ärmel, die Rüschen, die an den Armen herunterhängenden Schlaufen._

_Die Frisur ist diesmal einfach. Ein lockerer Zopf, der das gröbste Haar zusammenhält, einige wenige Strähnen hängen lockig über ihre schmalen, bleichen Schultern._

_Auf Make-up hat sie fast ganz verzichtet, lediglich die um die Augen geschwärzten Wimpern und die rosa Lippen fallen auf._

_Und genau so gefällt sie mir auch._

_Ich zwinkere ihr zu, so, wie Han es mir täglich bei zich verschiedenen Frauen zeigt._

_Als sie mir ein Lächeln schenkt, schlägt mein Herz schneller, meine Nervosität nimmt eine Oktave zu._

_Als ich mich schließlich kurz zu Han umblicke, grinst dieser mir schief zu, zuckt die Schultern und geht auf Leia zu._

„_Na los, Euer Hoheit.", sagt er, seine Stimme wie immer rau und verschmitzt zugleich._

_Er nimmt ihre Hand in die seine, und ich weiß nicht, ob er versucht, mich zu ärgern oder ob er es tatsächlich ernst meint._

_Leia lässt sich auf seine Geste ein, nimmt seine große, braungebrannte Hand in die ihre schlanke, helle._

_Ich schlucke, folge den Beiden in die große Lagerhalle, in der die Party stattfindet._

Die Bilder ersetzten sich mit neuen, verschiedenen Szenen, die sich in solch einer Geschwindigkeit vor meinem geistigen Auge abspielen, sodass mir schwindelig wird.

_Han, Leia und ich an den langen, blauen Stehtischen, die mir zuwider sind, weil ich mir einmal an einem den Kopf aufgeschlagen habe._

_Han, Leia und ich auf der Tanzfläche._

Eine Szenerie zieht sich in die Länge, die Szene, die zu meinen jetzigen Zustand führte.

_Han und Leia auf der Tanzfläche. Alleine._

_Ich beobachte die beiden, ein Bier in den Händen, doch kaum davon Gebrauch nehmend._

_Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf das Paar vor mir gerichtet, die blauen Augen ganz besonders die Gesichter meiner beiden Freunde fixierend._

_Ich schlucke._

_Ich fühle mich wie ein Eindringling in einen privaten Moment, einem Moment, zu dem ich eigentlich keinen Zutritt haben sollte._

_Und diese Erkenntnis lässt Wärme in meine Wangen aufsteigen, sodass sie sich schon bald wie glühende Kohlestückchen anfühlen._

_Ich blicke kurz auf den Boden, auf meine schwarzen Schuhe, die ich vor dem Abend extra poliert habe._

_Sie glitzern im Licht, mit viel Mühe kann ich sogar die Umrisse meines Gesichtes auf ihnen erblicken und somit bilden sie einen starken Kontrast zu dem staubigen, dreckigen Boden._

_Die Musik, soeben noch ein corellianischer Walzer, verklingt, und mein Blick richtet sich wieder auf meine Freunde, die nun angespannt, lachend auf das nächste Lied warten._

_Die ersten drei Takte des Liedes erkenne sogar ich sofort: ein alderaanischer slowdance._

_Schockiert blicke ich zu Leia, und merke aus den Augenwinkeln das selbst Han sie mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet._

_Leia scheint zunächst tatsächlich aus der Fassung gebracht, fängt sich jedoch sofort wieder und lächelt Han darauf nur unsicher an._

_Han scheint erleichtert._

_Er ergreift ihre Hand und wieder tanzen sie._

_Von meinem Platz an einen der heruntergekommenen Tische kann ich die beiden genaustens beobachten._

_Ich sehe wie Han einige Male aus dem Takt gerät, Leia fast über eine ihrer Schlaufen stolpert und Han eine Grimasse zieht, nachdem Leia ihm auf die Füße getreten war._

_Über all diese Kleinigkeiten hätte ich gerne gelacht, geschmunzelt._

_Aber gleichzeitig sehe ich auch, wie viel Spaß die beiden zusammen haben, wie nahe sie nebeneinander stehen, wie eng sie tanzen._

_Und diese Erkenntnis lässt mich weder lachen noch schmunzeln._

_Denn heute sehe ich zum ersten Mal, was ich schon lange verdrängt habe._

_Es sind Kleinigkeiten, aber zusammen ergeben sie so viel mehr, ein ganzes._

_Ich sehe, wie sehr Leia strahlt, wie sogar ihre dunkelbraunen Augen zu funkeln scheinen._

_Ich sehe, wie Han liebevoll lächelt, das freche Grinsen ganz vergessend._

_Ich sehe so viel, und gleichzeitig so wenig._

_Wie gut die beiden zusammen passen, seine lange, schützende Figur, ihre schlanke, kleine._

_Ihre schmale, blasse Hand in seiner großen, schmächtigen._

_Ihre glitzernden, dunkelbraunen Augen, sein breites Lächeln._

_Und dieser Moment der Erkenntnis, die Realisierung, die schon Monate zuvor bereits alle anderen Rebellen-Mitglieder vor mir erreicht hatte/gemacht hatten, erschlägt mich mit solch einer Wucht, dass das Atmen schwer fällt._

_Ich möchte fliehen, weg von den Bildern und Szenen, die mir nur schlechte Wahrheiten, tragische Schicksalsschläge offenbaren._

_Wie lange hatte ich das Geheimnis der Beiden bereits insgeheim gewusst?_

_Ich weiß es nicht, möchte es auch gar nicht wissen._

_Ich möchte an nichts mehr denken, und dennoch sind meine Gedanken in einem reißenden Gefühlsfluss gefangen._

_Ich schlucke, meine Beine bewegen sich, unbewusst, und ich stolpere._

_Ich fange mich wieder auf, ignoriere die starrenden, besorgten Blicke der restlichen Rebellen Piloten und renne schließlich den langen Korridor zu den Suiten entlang._

_Ich stürze in meine Kabine, schlage die Tür hinter mir u und plündere meinen Schrank. Irgendwo hier muss ich meinen Roséwein haben, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Admiral Ackbar._

_Als ich ihn schließlich gefunden habe, schmeiße ich mich rücksichtslos auf mein Bett, Weinglas in der einen, den Roséwein in der anderen Hand._

_Mit dem ersten vollen Glas beginnt nun das von mir so fremde und unbekannte Spiel des Frusttrinkens, auch wenn ich nicht gerade stolz auf diese Tatsache bin…_

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, um den Erinnerungen zu entfliehen und muss gegen meinen Willen abermals an meine beiden besten Freunde denken.

Wie sie Arm in Arm auf der Tanzfläche standen, beide strahlend und voller Freude.

Und in diesem Moment überkommt mich so etwas wie Resignation, etwas wie Einverständnis.

Ich bin ihr bester Freund.

Ich sollte glücklich für die beiden sein.

Noch nie hatte ich Leia so frei gesehen, so ganz ohne Spuren des gehetzten Stresses, der sonst ihr hübsches Gesicht zu überschatten schien.

Noch nie hatte ich Han so voller Lebensfreude gesehen, so ganz ohne den gewohnten Zynismus, der ihm sonst alltäglich kennzeichnetet.

Und diese Erkenntnis lässt den Anfang eines Lächelns auf meine Lippen erscheinen, lässt neue Hoffnung in mir wachsen.

Ich muss gar nicht Leias große Liebe sein, um ihr nahe stehen zu können.

Auch so kann unsere Freundschaft weiterhin bestehen, _nur_ so wird sie vielleicht für die Ewigkeit halten.

Und genau das ist es, was mich schließlich dazu veranlasst, meine erste große Liebe loszulassen, nur um sie anschließend mit noch größerer Intensität, einer anderen, vielleicht viel angenehmeren Liebe, weiterhin zu umarmen, sie in ihrem Leben zu begleiten.

Als mich diese Erkenntnis schlagartig erfüllt, fällt plötzlich die Spannung von mir, ersetzt von einer unendlich tiefen Erleichterung.

Ich bin frei.

Frei von dem Gefühl, abhängig zu sein, frei von dem Gefühl, Han, meinem besten Freund, mit Neid entgegen blicken zu müssen.

Drei kräftige Schläge ertönen gegen meine hölzerne Eingangstür, und ich schreck hoch.

Ich runzle die Stirn, überlegend, wer mich um diese Uhrzeit, wer mich während der Rebellen Feier, noch besuchen möchte.

Ich stehe vom kalten Boden auf, immer noch leicht benebelt, und laufe schwankend zur Tür.

Ich muss schrecklich aussehen.

Als ich die Tür ruckartig öffne, blicke ich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Bestürzung in das deprimiert blickende, hübsche Gesicht von Leia, die atemlos, rot angelaufen vor mir steht.

Sie mustert mich aus verengten Augen, schaut verlegen auf ihre schwarzen Schuhe.

„Ich…", sie weiß nicht weiter, zupft an ihrem roten Kleid, den langen Schlaufen.

„Es ist Han, nicht wahr?"

Ich stelle die Frage vorsichtig, weiß, welch Emotionen, sowohl negative als auch positive, dieser Name in ihr regen kann.

Sie nickt langsam, bedächtig, und urplötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung oder Anmerkung, springt sie in meine Arme, drückt sich an meine Brust.

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht…", murmelt sie gegen mein weißes Hemd.

„Erst kommen wir so gut miteinander aus, und dann…. Dann gibt es immer diese hässlichen Streitereien, bei denen ich nachher nie weiß, worum es nun eigentlich ging…"

Ich streichle ihr über den Rücken, führe sie in mein Zimmer, setzte mich mit ihr auf mein hartes Bett, halte sie weiterhin in den Armen.

Schon komisch, dass mit meiner Erkenntnis die Streitereien nicht ein bisschen weniger werden…

Doch solch Situationen habe ich schon oft hinter mir gebracht, werde ich auch in Zukunft noch öfter hinter mir bringen müssen.

Seit einigen Monaten vergehen diese Situationen beinahe routinemäßig, immer nach gleichem Ablauf.

Bald wird Han anklopfen, in keinem besseren Zustand als Leia selbst, wird nach Leia fragen und dann sitzen wir schon schnell alle drei zusammen auf meinem kleinen Bett, wieder lachend und erleichtert.

Und bis dahin werde ich Leia halten, meine neue Erkenntnis immer noch vor meinem geistigen Auge, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Denn letztendlich ist es doch viel schöner, jemanden zu halten, der deine eigenen Gefühle erwidert, so, wie auch du sie empfindest.

Nicht Liebe, sondern Freundschaft.

Freundschaft, die ebenso kostbar und unendlich schön ist, wie die Liebe selbst.

**ENDE**


End file.
